Because of You
by htibberon
Summary: Lilly and Oliver were dating, but Oliver goes away for the summer due to a heroine overdose...will Lilly be able to forgive Oliver when he returns? LOliVEr. Musical with dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Flashing lights lit up the street that early summer night. It was past midnight yet the whole neighborhood was out to watch. Tears stung her eyes as the paramedics brought a stretcher to their ambulance. She looked away as tears fell because on that stretcher laid her best friend, her boyfriend, her Oliver.

Lilly took off running, the pain in her chest becoming too much. How could he do this to her? How had she not noticed? She ran faster, trying to escape the truth. Her Oliver, the guy who meant the world to her, the one she could count on for anything, had lied to her. They were stupid lies, but she had accepted them without a doubt because her Oliver didn't lie to her. Tonight, he told her, he was hanging out with some of his guy friends.

Her legs were starting to hurt, but she continued running, afraid to stop. if she stopped, then she'd have to accept what Oliver had actually been doing that night.

The street she was now on was dark, a single light shined from a lamppost at the park at the end of the road. She slowed down to a walk as the rain began to fall.

She hurt inside, and words formed on her lips. She softly began to sing as she continued walking to that single flicking light. _"You took my hand, you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around."_

The road ended, and as she stepped up onto the grass she sung, still softly. "_Uh huh. That's right."_

She stopped for a second and took a deep breath before walking towards the playground. "_I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me." _A tear fell down her cheek. "_Yeah huh. That's right."_

She climbed up to the top of the playground. Looking out into the darkness of the night, she picked up volume. _"If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong. I know better, 'cause you said forever, and ever." _She sat down at the top of the slide and slid down. _"Who knew?"_

She walked over to the swing , sat down, and began to swing, thinking of good times with Oliver. _"Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced, and just too cool. Oh no, no, no." _She jumped off and fell to her knees, singing to the ground. _"I wish I could touch you again. I wish I could still call you friend." _She looked up at the sky, her eyes glazed over with tears. _"__I'd give anything."_

She slowly stood up, still singing. _"When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone." _She was on her feet again. _"__I guess I just didn't know how." _She looked down at her feet. _"__I was all wrong." _She looked back up and walked over to the tire swing. _"__They knew better, still you said forever, and ever. Who knew?"_

She sat down and spun quickly, tears streaming down her face. She saw Oliver laying unconscious on a stretcher because of himself. He had overdosed on heroine. She pushed that image out of her head and thought of him smiling happily while spending time with her. She spun faster, her vision blurred, her voice shaky. _"__I'll keep you locked in my head. Until we meet again. Until we, until we meet again. And I won't forget you my friend. What happened?"_

Her spinning slowed down and she got out and laid in the grass. Staring up at the stars, she sang softly. _"__If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong. And that last kiss, I'll cherish, until we meet again." _She touched her lips softly with her fingertips as she thought of his sparkling eyes slowly close as he leaned towards her. It felt like it was so long ago, even though it had been only the day before. _"__And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember. But I keep your memory. You visit me in my sleep." _She closed her eyes. _"__My darling, who knew?" _She turned onto her side and curled into a ball. _"__My darling. My darling, who knew? My darling, I miss you. My darling, who knew? Who knew?"_

Miley's voice joined her for the last two words from the edge of the park. Then she ran over to Lilly and held her close as they both cried.

* * *

Oliver was sent to rehab after he was released from the hospital. He knew he had hurt Lilly because of what he did, and by hurting her he hurt himself, but he never thought she would be so angry that she wouldn't visit him, that hurt more.

At the rehabilitation center, Oliver mostly kept to himself. It had been a couple of weeks over a month since he'd seen Lilly, the last time they'd spent this much time apart was before they met. Miley visited him often, she was upset with him at first but had accepted him as he was and brought him little gifts.

That say was a Miley visit day, so after group therapy and individual therapy he headed to the meeting room. He sat down in his regular seat and waited.

After a couple minutes, Miley came in. Oliver jumped up and greeted her with a hug. Even though he tried not to show it, he really looked forward to her visits. She was his connection to the outside world, his connection to Lilly.

"Hey Oliver, you're looking well," Miley said as she sat down.

Oliver chuckled softly as he sat back down. "Thanks Miles. One week and I'm free from this hell hole." In his mind he added, 'One week and I get to see Lilly'.

Miley could tell what he was thinking from the smile on his face. "You get to see your Lilly, but I really should warn you, she's not quite the same anymore."

"Miley, it's been a few weeks, how different can she be? I just hope she'll forgive me."

Miley shrugged it off, not wanting to hurt him.

Just as Oliver was going to start talking again, Steven, a guy from Oliver's group therapy, came up to them.

"Wow! Hot girlfriend, Oliver. I'm surprised," Steve said, smiling at Miley.

Miley crinkled up her nose in disgust, being hit on by a druggy was not her idea of fun.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Oliver yelled, standing up in anger. "I have a girlfriend back home," he said in a quiter voice and then sat down and bit his lip, missing Lilly.

"Then why does she always visit you and not your girlfriend?" asked Steve, mockingly.

Oliver looked at the ground sadly. Miley hugged him, but he shrugged her off.

Miley left not long after that and Oliver headed back to his room.

He laid on his bed and rolled around a bit, but couldn't get comfortable. He sat on the side of his bed staring at his blank walls. This stupid room in this stupid building that kept him away from his Lilly.

He only had a week left, but that was far too ling, he'd already been away for what seemed like a year or two.

_"A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face." _He looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself and what he did and, most of all, not telling Lilly but lying to her instead. _"__A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same. But all the miles that separate," _he looked up with a soft smile. _"__Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face."_

He laid back on his bed, his hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling, continuing his song. _"I'm here without you baby, __but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time." _He quieted down to just above a whisper, _"__I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams." _He closed his eyes and softly sung. _"__And tonight it's only you and me."_

He laid there for a moment, thinking of happy times with Lilly., with a soft smile. but, then his smile turned to a frown as he started to think of what Lilly must think of him now. He opened his eyes and stood up and paced around his small room. _"The miles just keep rollin' as the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go."_

He sat back on his bed and sang to his empty wall where he envisioned his Lilly's face, watching him, listening to him, waiting for him. _"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, girl its only you and me."_

He stood up again, singing much louder, _"Everything I know, and anywhere I go, it gets hard but it wont take away my love." _He leaned against his wall, missing Lilly a lot. _"__And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, it gets hard but it wont take away my love."_

He leaned against his wall for a moment, thinking of Lilly, then slowly walked over to his bed and curled up under the thin covers. He sung quietly,_ "I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, But you're still with me in my dreams." _He closed his eyes and just barely audible sang, _"__And tonight girl its only you and me." _And he fell asleep.

* * *

**yeah...so I needed a reason for disappear...and '_Because of You_' came on the radio and I thought of my buddy Morgan's video **ca./watch?vXSQAhbLz2U4** and TAHDAH! I have a reason and a title for this story!! YAY!!  
this story came to me when i was listening through old tapes and found '_My Immortal_', so the entire beginning of the story is based on that...after the heroine idea came I immediately thought of '_Who Knew'. _So_, yeah, _now u know what I was thinking...even if you dont want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly sat quietly on her bed, her cell was still in her hands. Her mouth hung open slightly, her cell still opened. Miley had just called her, she was with Oliver, they were heading to his house. She had heard his voice, the voice she hadn't heard in so long. It took her gaze a long time to move from the screen of her cellphone, and when it did it drop slightly to her wrists. Only in her room did she take off her bracelets and sweatbands, because on her wrists were thin cuts, just slightly healing over.

She looked up to her wall and saw her noticeboard that was completely covered with pictures. Oliver's eyes stared at her, like they were judging at her, ashamed of all the time she'd been spending in her room. _"I'm so tired of being here," _she sung to Oliver's picture, trying to reason with what she imagined him thinking. _"Suppressed by all my childish fears," _she thought quickly of when her and Oliver were nine. They were out past their curfew, it had gotten dark, they were playing a game when Lilly lost Oliver. She wouldn't go home without him. She kept calling to him, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Tears were streaming down her face when she found him, he had fallen asleep under a tree. The entire incident taught her one thing, her worst fear was losing Oliver.

_"And if you have to leave," _she had started off with sadness, but now as she thought of him, she began to get angry at Oliver. It was his own fault that he was gone, he had done this to himself, he had left her. _"I wish that you would just leave, 'cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone." _Lilly jumped to her feet and began to wipe the pictures down. She didn't want to see his face anymore, he had lied to her. He said he cared at her, he said he'd be there in a second if she ever need him. Well, she had needed him for the past two months, where had he been? Not here, and it was his own fault.

The pictures were now all over her room. She broke down onto the floor, his pictures surrounding her, tears streaming down her face. She missed him, but she didn't want to forgive him _"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me."_

A picture sat in front of her, it was Oliver and her on the beach. He had his arm around her as they sat at Rico's. Lilly smiled softly at Oliver's big goofy smile as he looked at her photographed self. _"You used to captivate me by your resonating light. " _She looked away from the photo. _"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. __ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me."_

She looked up at the window in her room, it was sunny out. What kind of joke was that? _"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me I've been alone all along."_

Lilly turned the lights off, covered her window with her curtains, and crawled back into bed. She curled into a ball and finished her song softly. _"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me."_

* * *

Oliver sat in his car, a CD in his hand. He had written a couple verses of a song down while he was in rehab. Miley had liked them and, working with Billy Ray, they had fixed them up a bit, added a chorus that would work for Hannah Montana and recorded it. It was dark out now, Oliver started up his car, the headlights lighting up what the streetlights hadn't.

He slowly drove to Lilly's house, trying to figure out what he would tell her. He loved her, and wanted to keep her no matter what. It was a short trip to Lilly's and when he got there, he still had no idea what to say. He saw her come to her window and look out, but when he looked up she disappeared.

He took a deep breath before getting out of his car and walking to the door. He rung the bell, and Lilly's mother answered the door. She let him go right up to Lilly's room, which he appreciated. It would have been much harder if it had of been her father.

He knocked on her bedroom door and got no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. "Lils?" he called. No response. He opened the door and found her curled up on her bed, her room dark. He stood in her doorway, looking at her. When her eyes met with his he smiled softly and she looked away. That hurt him, deep down.

"Lilly, I, uh, wrote you a song. It's not all about you, like the start of the chorus, because Miley had to 'Hannah Montana' it, because she's going to sing your song. But, I want to play it for you, because it's what I was thinking while I was missing you." Oliver said, stumbling on his words.

Lilly slowly turned to face him.

Oliver turned on the light and put the CD into her stereo. The soft music began to play, and Oliver turned to her and began to sing over Miley's voice on the CD. _"Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you. __And suppose I said 'I wanna come back home'. And suppose I cried and said 'I think I finally learned my lesson. And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone.'" _Oliver walked over to the side of Lilly's bed and sung down to her._ "If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted, and it's killin' me to be so far away." _He sat down on the side of her bed, and Lilly gave him a dirty look._ "Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?" _Lilly's look got nastier, so Oliver stood back up and Lilly watched him without emotion showing on her face again._ "Or would you simply laugh at me and say: 'I told you so, oh I told you so. I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in. I told you so, but you had to go. Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again'."_

There was a music break and Lilly sat up, and Oliver got down on his knees so he was basically at eye level. _"If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever. Would you get down on yours to and take my hand?" _He tried to take Lilly's hand, but she moved it away. "_Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours, the way we did when our love first began?" _Lilly started to smile slightly, but caught herself and went back to hiding her emotion._ "Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you'd been so lonely and you waited for the day that I return. And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only or would you say the tables finally turned? Would you say: 'I told you so, oh I told you so. I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in. I told you so, but you had to go, now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again."_

Lilly sang the last line, softly so it was with Miley's voice._ "'Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again'."_

Oliver looked at her, feeling a bit hurt. "Really?" he asked quietly. "You found someone new?"

Lilly made up her mind in a matter of second, Oliver had lied to her, now it was her turn. She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's whole world came crashing down by Lilly's simple nod. He had screwed up, he had made the biggest mistake of his life, he had lost his Lilly. He lost the girl that meant the world to him.

School started up soon after and on the first day of school Oliver found out who Lilly left him for, Jake Ryan. As soon as Oliver saw them together he felt sick. He heard knew Jake Ryan, he was a heart breaker. He was the type of guy to do a girl then leave her. Lilly deserved better.

Guys were looking at her differently now, she was a chick now. They were just waiting for her and Jake to break up so they can get some. Oliver hated how they looked at her, she was his Lilly, she wasn't an object.

A week had past and Oliver was as heartbroken as ever. Miley kept telling him to get over it, but he just couldn't. Lilly never even talked to him anymore, and it wasn't the same just hanging out with Miley.

Oliver was leaning against his locker, disgusted at a Lilly/Jake PDA, when Miley came up.

"Oliver, we going to lunch?" Miley asked. Oliver didn't answer. "Oliver? OLIVER?"

Miley shook him and then he looked at her. "Huh?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oliver! Lunch!"

"Oh...yeah..." Oliver opened his locker and grabbed his wallet. "Sure."

Miley shook her head and sighed.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You need to move on, boy. She's long gone," Miley shook her head at Oliver's still hopeful eyes. "Long gone."

Oliver looked at the ground sadly. He spoke in barely over a whisper, "You go ahead, I'm not hungry, I'll meet you later."

Miley half smiled and gave him a quick hug, then left for the cafeteria.

Oliver looked up again a couple minutes later and saw Jake go into the bathroom, leaving Lilly alone in the hall waiting.

He walked over to beside her, she looked away.

Oliver sung to her softly._"Soft blue beautiful eyes. You're an angel, it's no surprise that every man stares. When you float in with your blond hair."_

Lilly turned to face Oliver. Not smiling, but she didn't seem angry either.

_"__4.0 My goodness girl, you can have any boy in this whole world."_

Lilly smiled now, she always loved Oliver's compliments.

_"__Don't waste your pretty blue eyes. Don't waste your pretty soft skin. Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence. Don't waste your pretty on him." _Lilly bite her lip.

_"__I've seen that boy around, breaking hearts all over town. It's not my place to tell, but to see you with him hurts like hell." _Lilly could see in Oliver's eyes that he was actually hurting. _"I know you and I know that his love is only gonna leave you cold." _Lilly looked away.

_"__Don't waste your pretty blue eyes." _Oliver reached out and gently stroked Lilly's cheek, which caused a soft smile to appear on her lips. _"Don't waste your pretty soft skin. Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence. Don't waste your pretty on him."_

Lilly looked back at Oliver. _"Every wasted minute is a minute that you can't get back. So laugh and love and live it. Baby, All ask...Is, don't waste your pretty blue eyes. Don't waste your pretty soft skin. Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence. Don't waste your pretty on him."_

Jake came out of the bathroom and stood beside Lilly. _"Don't waste your pretty blue eyes. Don't waste your pretty soft skin." _Jake put his arm around Lilly's waist. _"Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence. Don't waste your pretty on him." _

Jake gave Oliver an evil glare and walked away, still holding Lilly's waist. Lilly walked with him, but when they were halfway down the hall, Lilly turned back to smile softly at Oliver.

* * *

Lilly stuck with Jake, even though all she could think of was Oliver. She wanted to go back to him, he was everything to her. She began to walk to his house, she wanted to tell him. She had made up her mind when she found a letter he once wrote her. One that said he wanted to hold her until he died, he wanted to marry her and have children, he wanted her more than anything on Earth.

She ran up to the door and was about to knock when she looked into the window and saw Oliver on the couch in the living room. Under him was Miley.

Lilly didn't knock, she threw the door open. "WHAT THE FUCK!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Miley sat up too quickly and hit Olivers head with her own. "Oww!"

Lilly shook her head, fuming. "Oliver, what's going on?"

Oliver looked at Lilly. "Uh...Miley...Miley's my girlfriend now."

Lilly stared at one of her old best friends then the other. She sang slowly. _"I want you to know, that I'm happy for you. __I wish nothing but the best for you both."_

Oliver smiled softly. "Thanks, Lils."

Lilly cleared her throat. "Uh, Oliver, can I talk to you in the other room, please?"

Oliver nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Lilly motioned for Oliver to sit on a chair and he did so.

Lilly stood in front of him and paced. She looked him right in the eyes, her hands onhis knees, leaning forward so he could see down her shirt. "_An older version of me, is she perverted like me? Would she go down on you in a theater?"_

Oliver stared at her in shock. "Lilly, i thought you..."

_"Does she speak eloquently? And would she have your baby? I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother."_

"Lilly, I.."

Lilly stood up straight and sang faster. "'_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no. And every time you speak her name, does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died? Til' you died? But you're still alive."_

Oliver tried to talk for Lilly started to sing over him_._

_"And I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair to deny me, of the cross I bear that you gave to me." _Lilly pointed to the cross around her neck that Oliver had given to her. "_You, you, you oughta know."_

"Lilly, look.." Lilly stuck her finger on Oliver's lips too shush him.

She sung slowly again._ "__You seem very well, things look peaceful. I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know."_

She sang a bit louder, pacing around the kitchen._ "Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity? I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner. It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced." _She got right in Oliver's face. _"Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?"_

Miley came and stood at the door of the kitchen, but Lilly was too angry at Oliver to notice, Oliver didn't notice either."_'Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no. And every time you speak her name does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died? 'Til you died? But you're still alive. And I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me. You, you, you oughta know."_

Miley walked into the kitchen and Lilly turned and saw her then turned back to Oliver. "_'Cause the joke that you laid on the bed," _Lilly pointed to herself_, "that was me and I'm not gonna fade," _she pointed her finger right in Oliver's face,_ "As soon as you close your eyes and you know it."  
_

Lilly turned back and looked at Miley, but stills sang to Oliver. _"And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back, I hope you feel it" _Lilly got into Oliver's face again_. "Well can you feel it?" _She smiled evilly, implying that she'd already done Jake. Oliver's mouth hung open and Lilly winked.

_"And I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me." _Lilly wripped the necklace off her neck and threw it at Oliver._ "You, you, you oughta know."_

Lilly ran out of the kitchen and right out of the door, tears streaming down her face.

She was pregnant with Oliver's kid, she had known it since a week after he went away, but he didn't want her. He had Miley, the perfect popstar.

* * *

**I had to make a couple changes to the first song to make it work  
PLEASE review...i love reading your reviews, they make me feel so good...make song requests if u want and I'll try and work them in I want to use a metro station song...maybe 'Dear Hannah'? lol Moliver breakup? tell me what you think  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver chased after Lilly, much to Miley's disappointment.

"Lilly!" he screamed as she got further and further away. "Lilly! Come back! Can we talk? Please? LILLY!!"

Lilly slowed down her running so Oliver could catch up, but she couldn't stop running.

"Lilly, you are dating Jake, what was I supposed to do?" Oliver asked, his eyes filled with sadness.

She looked away.

"Lilly, I wrote a song, can I show it to you?"

Lilly stopped and thought about it for a second then half nodded.

Oliver took her hand and led her to his house. They went to his room and she sat on his desk chair and Oliver sat down on his bed with his guitar after clicking on a mix on his computer.

Oliver began singing, his words barely clear at first. "_Oh, you left me with a broken heart and now I see you as I should of from the start. Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss and now I'm leaving you with these lips, these lips_."

He looked up at her and his words were clear as he sang, "_Everything looked fine from here. Everything looked more than clear, but now you are gone and I'm still here. __So check it out, I wrote it down in case you ever left us out. And baby you can find me, 'cause I quit right now."_

He started singing the chorus and Lilly had to look away because of the hurt in his eyes. "_Oh, you left me with a broken heart,  
and now I see you as I should of from the start. Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss and now I'm leaving you with these lips."_

Oliver sang a series of "_Whoa whoa"s._

___"So now I'm pressin', but I ain't stressin'." _Oliver smiled a lopsided grin and sung the next part loudly. "_She's got a man, I'm with her best friend.Tried at love, but it never really stuck. She said it's love but I didn't give a fuck."_

Oliver sung the chorus again and by the time he got to the 'Whoa's again, Lilly got up and walked out.

Oliver threw his guitar on his bed and followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" Lilly yelled in his face.

"Why?"

"Because, you big idiot, I went to your house today, because I realized I still loved you!" Lilly shouted angrily then mumbled quietly "and another thing...you knocked me up" as she walked away.

Oliver grabbed her arm. "Lilly, what did you just say?"

"Your an idiot?" Lilly bit her lip.

"No, the thing you said after 'and another thing'." Oliver tried to make himself look calm, but looking into his eyes Lilly could tell he was scared.

Lilly looked down at her stomach and Oliver's eyes followed. He gulped.

"You're . . . you're . . ." Oliver trembled.

Lilly nodded.

Oliver let go of Lilly's arm and fell back against the hallway wall and sunk to the ground.

Lilly sighed and sat down beside him.

They sat in silence for a full ten minutes.

"It's definitely mine?" he asked in a weak voice.

Lilly nodded again.

* * *

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone._

_Chorus:  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life..._

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

_Chorus:  
He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life._

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

_Chorus:  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._

_There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.  
_

* * *

**Yes...short chapter...I'm kind of done with this story, the Kenny Chesney song at the end is the rest of their life...so that's all unless I get at least a fair number of people who really want me to continue this story. If I do, I'll pick up from right before the song...  
**


	5. NOTICE

Hello to all my loyal readers 

I have been having computer and life issues so I sorta forgot about my fanfiction stories and YouTube videos. I don't know if any of you watch my YouTube videos but 'All American Girl' just hit 50,000 views and I'm very proud of that. Anyway, I am unable to make YouTube videos because of firewalls on my current computer  but I can write fanfictions! So, thanks to IheartORANGE, I'm back to writing fanfictions (and other stories I don't put onto the internet…). So if you want me to update this or any other story, message me and I'll start writing the next chapter. If not, I'll just leave the story as it is.

With LOVE,  
htibberon


End file.
